Chapter Three/Discovery
(Space) The Helena is at impulse speed as the USS Voyager comes right next to the ship. (Helena, main bridge) Captain Tyson and Commander Core walked onto the bridge as they see the Voyager coming into view. We're being hailed by Voyager, its Captain Chakotay reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the his console then back at the Captain and Commander. On screen Ensign says Captain Tyson as he sits in the chair, as it shows the bridge of Voyager as Chakotay gets up from his command chair and says Helena is everything all right we got worried and came looking for you ''says Chakotay as he looks at the transmission on his end. We were attacked by a Klingon ''Vor'cha class attack cruiser says Captain Tyson as he walks to the helm where Ensign Larson is sitting at the helm while Ensign Leigh is helping both Lieutenant Watson and Lieutenant Commander Torres with getting warp drive back online says Tyson as he looks at the viewr. We picked up phaser fire in the area and thought you needed back up guess we were right we're sending a repair and medical team over to you now ''says Captain Chakotay where he nods at Lieutenant Lasren at ops to assemble the team. We also have ''Intrepid survivors on board that are helping with repairs as well but we could use some extra hands Chakotay let Tom know that his wife is onboard and B'Elanna's fine she is down in engineering helping my chief engineer with restoring the warp drive says Jason as he looks at the viewscreen. Captain Kira walks onto the bridge. Typhuss looks at the viewscreen. Its good to see you, Chakotay says Typhuss as he looks at his former commanding officer and his friend. Typhuss its good to see you again as well, how you doing on board the Helena? asked Chakotay. Good, my wife Kira is on board as well says Typhuss as he is looking at Chakotay. That's good Typhuss ''says Chakotay as he looks at Typhuss. Chakotay you're welcome to come aboard the ''Helena give us some tips on how to upgrade our systems to make the ship last longer without needing much overhauls in spacedocks says Jason as he looks at Chakotay on the main viewer. I'll do that I'll assemble my senior staff and we'll transport aboard Chakotay out ''says Chakotay as he looks at Captain Tyson as the hail ended showing ''Voyager. Tyson turns to Typhuss. Typhuss would you like to join me to greet Chakotay when he beams aboard the ship says Tyson as he walks up the stairs next to tactical. Yes I would says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. All right then Susan you've got the bridge, me and Typhuss will be in transporter room 1 says Jason as he and Typhuss walks into the turbolift as the doors closed. (Deck 9, transporter room 1) Typhuss and Jason walk into the transporter room and nods at Chief Wilson to beam Chakotay aboard the ship, as Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Chief Engineer Lieutenant Vorik beam aboard the ship. Welcome aboard the Helena Captain says Tyson as he and Chakotay shake hands. Thank you Captain Tyson, these are my senior staff my first officer Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris, my tactical officer and chief of security Lieutenant Harry Kim and my Chief Engineer Lieutenant Vorik says Chakotay as he introduces his senior staff. Typhuss good to see you again, sorry about the Intrepid sorry we couldn't get to you sooner but luckily that you were rescued by Captain Tyson and his crew says Chakotay as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. (Deck 9 corridor) Well I am very happy that a friendly face has shown up, the Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser took out our subspace communications system we couldn't send out a distress call, we were on our way to the conference to renew the peace treaty with the Klingon Empire when the warship decloaked and opened fired on us knocked our warp drive offline with a few hits and we scared them off with a few phaser strikes and they went to warp explains Captain Tyson as he looks at Captain Chakotay as they enter the turbolift. (To'rek's quarters) To'rek puts a device on the monitor and inputs commands into it and then activate the monitor. To'rek what's wrong ''says the Klingon officer. I've found the mother of the Kuvah'magh she's on board this ship says To'rek as he looks at the monitor. The Klingon officer looks at him and is happy about what he said. ''I'll let Torrel know about this we'll have instructions for you soon ''says the Klingon officer as the transmission shuts off. (''Helena, main bridge) Welcome to the bridge as you can see we've been upgrading the bridge using what you guys brought back from the Delta Quadrant explains Tyson as he looks at Typhuss, Chakotay and his staff members, as Captain Tyson explains the technology that was brought back by Voyager, Lieutenant Commander Paris sees the helm console and looks at it. You like the conn sir says Ensign Leigh as she looks at Tom. Yeah I do, Ensign? says Commander Paris as he's talking with the helm officer. Oh, Ensign Elizabeth Leigh, helm officer heard that you're the best pilot in the fleet and don't worry I'm not hitting on you sir I know you're married she says to Tom as the two are getting to know each other. Chakotay i guess you heard about the conference being cancelled on Babel, what are we going to do until the warp drive is back online, i guess we can renew the treaty on board the Helena would that work? Tyson asked as he looks at Captain Chakotay.